RIM (i.e., reaction injection molding) systems are known which are based upon aliphatic amine terminated polyethers. Typical of such systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,729, 4,433,067, 4,444,910 and 4,530,941. The amine terminated polyethers are relatively high molecular weight materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,945 describes a RIM process wherein a relatively high molecular weight polyol, a chain extender, and a polyisocyanate are used. The chain extender is a relatively low molecular weight aliphatic amine. For many RIM applications, the aliphatic amine terminated polyether systems react too rapidly.
Additives containing at least 25 aliphatic carbon atoms and which are salts of an aliphatic carboxylic acid with an amine containing amide groups, with the amine containing amide groups being the reaction product of an aliphatic carboxylic acid and a di- or polyamine such that the amine contains at least one free primary, secondary, or tertiary amino group, are known. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,952. These additives are described as being mold release agents for use in the production of integral skin polyurethane foams. The additives are described as being used in amounts of from about 0.1 to about 15% by weight, and preferably from about 0.5 to about 2% by weight, based on the total weight of the foamable reaction mixture. Active hydrogen-containing compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,952 include polyamines, and addition products of alkylene oxides with aminoalcohols or amines. However, the reference fails to recognize or address the problems associated with producing foams with systems containing amine-based compounds, i.e. that the amine-based compounds react too quickly under normal processing conditions.